


even scientists can be disasters

by KalteHerz



Series: The Whole Valley is Gay [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, M/M, Siblings, seb and maru are gay disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalteHerz/pseuds/KalteHerz
Summary: Maru took a break from work and on the way, gained a new crush
Relationships: Maru/Penny (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Series: The Whole Valley is Gay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	even scientists can be disasters

Maru wandered along the edge of the lake, periodically throwing a stone or leaf towards the middle. Demetrius had told her to get out of the house after she had spent the last week cooped up, working on her personal project. To be fair to him, she had hit a bit of a roadblock; a breath of fresh air would help. Each splash untangled a knot of stress in her mind, hopefully bringing the solution closer.

One of the rocks missed the water and instead of the splash, Maru heard faint voices. She recognised the mischievous tone of Vincent; she’d heard it many a time in the clinic’s waiting room, and anywhere he went, Jas would be right beside him. Though there was a new voice mixed in. She seemed to remember Robin mentioning a new family moving into town, but she’d been so busy with her project that she hadn’t got a chance to introduce herself. Maybe now she’d have the opportunity.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Last one in ’s a rotten egg!”

Vincent and Jas ran up the path towards the lake. They’d gotten a new babysitter, though she kept calling herself their teacher, and she’d promised that if they got their work done, they could go for a swim. In the distance, Jas spotted Maru and called out to her.

“Maru! Are you going for a swim as well?”

Before she could reply, their teacher came over the ridge.

“Jas! Vincent! Slow down, I need to keep an eye on you!”

Maru looked up and promptly looked away again. The newcomer was a young woman, about her age and extremely pretty. She walked up to Maru and grabbed Jas’ hand.

“Sorry about them, they’ve been complaining all day about the weather. I’m Penny.”

Maru’s brain shortcircuited.

“I’m… Maru, that’s my name, Maru! I live in the house up here. Sorry I hadn’t introduced myself, I just got caught up in my project and then Dad told me to go outside and I thought it would be to awkward to go meet you after a week and I was reall-“

She was cut off by a very cute giggle. Penny’s free hand had come up to cover her mouth and she looked slightly embarrassed. She gave a small wave and led Jas and Vincent to the water’s edge. Maru stared at her retreating back and had an internal meltdown.

~~~~~~~~~~

Another week past and this time it was too wet for Maru to leave the house. So to get her mind off her project, she wandered into Sebastian’s room to complain to him. But before she could even open her mouth-

“Just go talk to her!” Sebastian hadn’t looked up from his work and she’d only just walked in. “I know what you’re gonna say, ‘The new girl’s so cute, I don’t think I have a chance.’” He stared Maru down. “I know we’re both gay disasters but at least I can talk to Sam.”

Maru spluttered a response.

“But he’s been your friend for ages. You know what he likes, you grew up with him. Penny’s new to town!” She slumped down onto Sebastian’s unmade bed and threw her hands in the air. “And now it’s raining so she won’t even bring the kids to the lake.”

A knock came on the door.

“Sebby, Maru, there’s someone at the door for one of you, a nice young lady!”

Maru and Sebastian glanced at each other and with no exchange of words, Maru dragged herself up to the front door. There stood Penny, soaked to the bone.

“Quick, come in! Yoba, you must be freezing,” Maru led Penny to her room and gave her a towel. “What possessed you to come up here in this weather?”

Penny looked down, sheepishly. “I wanted to come and see you…”

Maru stared at her in shock, what?

“You were nice to me. I mean, Sam was nice, but he was a bit too bouncy for me even after his brother, plus he seems really close to Sebastian, and Emily works at the bar, so she knows my mother.” She looked up at Maru through the loose locks of her soaked hair. “Would you like to come to the community centre with me?”

Somewhere, in the distance, Maru swore she could hear Sebastian say, ‘Told you so!’


End file.
